A Better Offer
by Alexandra3
Summary: In the midst of the Mandalorian Wars, Saul Karath made the choice to leave the Republic and join the Sith. And he asked Carth to join him.


If there was one thing Carth hated about his promotion, it was all the paperwork. It never ended. He would manage to work through one stack only to be assaulted with another. If this was all he had to look forward to as being a Commander in the Fleet, he could see himself going insane very soon.

Carth sighed and tossed the latest report on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes wander to the only holo he kept in his office. It was a picture of his beautiful wife Morgana and his quickly growing son Dustil. They were smiling at him, always there and waiting for him to come home.

And thanks to Revan and the Jedi that had disobeyed the Council, he might be coming home soon. Revan's master tactics and superior fighting skill had quickly turned the tide against the Mandalorians. Every day they gained more ground against their enemy and brought him closer to home.

Carth smiled and leaned closer to the holo. "Soon," he said, meeting his wife's cheerful green eyes. "I promise I'll be home soon."

A knock at the door startled him and he quickly picked up a datapad, trying to make it seem like he was working. "Come."

The door slid open and Carth's face broke into a grin. He tossed the datapad onto his desk and rose, moving to greet the man that had just entered. "Saul! What are you doing all the way out here?"

Saul Karath grinned and clasped hands with the pilot. "We were in the next system, so I thought I'd swing by and see my favorite protege. How are you Carth?"

Carth gestured at the chairs in front of his desk and began a quick summary of all that had been going on with the Fleet in the past few weeks. Saul had been his mentor and his friend ever since he had first joined the Fleet. With the older man's guidance and advice, he managed to make a name for himself and get some of the best postings his rank could hope for. Simply put, there wasn't a person that Carth trusted or respected more.

"And how are Morgana and Dustil?" Saul was studying the holo on the desk. "Still happy on Telos?"

Carth nodded. "They're both doing well. Dustil's top of his class and Morgana just got another promotion at work." He couldn't help the pride that leaked into his voice whenever he spoke of his family. "I miss them though–I can't wait for this war to end so I can get back to them."

Saul nodded. "Of course. That's actually why I'm here. How much have you thought about your future Carth?"

Carth frowned and shifted in his seat. As much as he thought about returning to Telos, he was still a soldier with a soldier's mind set. He tried not to think too much past each day and each engagement. "I don't think I know what you mean. I've been thinking I'm going to resign after the war, finally give my family the attention they deserve. I hadn't thought much past that though."

"Yes, yes, of course." Saul leaned forward, careful to have the other man's full attention. "I wonder though, if the Republic is the best place for a man like you."

Carth's frown deepened as he studied his friend. He wasn't following Saul's train of thought. "What are you talking about?"

Saul sighed in exasperation. "Don't be dense Carth. The Republic is a sinking cruiser, has been for years. She's been ravaged by war and taken to task so many times that it's amazing she's still functioning. And the Mandalorians. . .well, it is only because of Revan that we have not been conquered yet. Revan is worthy of allegiance and support, but the dying Republic is not. You need to think about what will be best for your future Carth."

Carth recoiled from the man, shocked. Saul had fought for the Republic for years, how could he possibly think about desertion or turning traitor? He had taught Carth everything he knew about being a soldier, which included the meaning of duty and loyalty. How could he be going back on his words like this–and in the midst of a war! He stood abruptly, pushing his chair back. "I'm not hearing this."

"Think about it Carth. Sometimes what you want isn't always what is best for you. You want to serve the Republic, but that will only destroy you and your family. The decrepit senators and pointless legislative system take far more than they give. The Republic is death Carth–you need to make use of a better option while you still can."

Carth shook his head and took another step further away. All he could feel at the moment was confusion and disbelief. "This is treason."

"This is survival," Saul retorted, leaning back casually in his chair. "Sometimes you have to do what's necessary to live. Choosing the right side is only one action of many."

"The right side? You mean the bloodthirsty Mandalorians, the very enemy you've led armies against?"

Saul shook his head. "Of course not. The Republic may be going down in flames, but the Mandalorians crashed long ago. Both of them lack proper tactics and a proper understanding of what needs to be done to persevere. You need to realize that you're associated with the losing side right now."

Carth shook his head again. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. You're one of the Republic's greatest heros and you're talking about deserting."

"I am no hero. . .but I am a practical man. You know I do not make important decisions lightly. Follow me Carth."

Carth stared at him. His disbelief was fading away, but his sense of anger was growing. "What? You want me to follow you and this asinine idea of yours? Why?"

"Because you are one of the best soldier's in this shrinking, doomed army. You're also one of the best pilots in the fleet. Any side that has you would be at an advantage. Think of your future Carth–the Republic can't offer you victory, but I can."

Carth folded his arms over his chest and glared at Saul. "I won't betray the Republic."

"What about Morgana and Dustil?" Saul rose and they came face to face. "I wonder how they would feel if you died in some lost cause. Or how you would feel if they died in an attack after the Republic had fallen. Have you thought about them?"

Carth's eyes narrowed. If there was ever such a thing as a low blow, Saul had taken it. He knew that Carth would do anything to protect his family. Carth couldn't keep himself from clenching his fists. "They're safe on Telos. Unless you're threatening them?"

Saul's eyes flashed. "Of course not. But I'm trying to make you see reason Onasi. Don't pass up the opportunity to a life with all the advantages that the Republic can't give you."

"And what advantages would that be?"

"The ability to keep breathing."

Carth had heard enough. If he let Saul keep talking, he would most likely attack the man in anger. "Get out. I refuse to listen to this anymore. I can't believe you've turned–you're not the man I knew and looked up to."

Saul shook his head. "No, I'm not. I've realized where true victory lay. This is your last chance Carth–come with me or die on this downed cruiser of a government. I doubt you'll get a better offer from your beloved Republic." Carth remained where he was, back straight and eyes hard. "Fine. But you're a damned fool Onasi. I gave you a chance to get out; don't forget that." Saul turned and angrily stalked from the room.

Carth waited until the door had hissed closed behind his former mentor before he began to breathe again. He paced around the room a few times, his temper raging. He soon returned to stand behind his desk and leaned forward, resting his weight on his two hands. Suddenly, he slammed his fist onto the desk, leaving a small dent.

He dropped into his chair, his fists still clenched tightly at his side. How could Saul go and betray them like that? Desert the Republic, just when it seemed that they were winning? Carth couldn't understand it. Before that meeting, he would gladly have walked through hellfire for Saul, trusted him to know what was best. But he had just found out that he had been betrayed by the man he trusted most–and nothing could hurt more.

Carth hardly knew what to do. Anger and despair warred within him, confusing him further. Just where was Saul going to go? What was he going to do if not command ships for the Republic? Carth didn't know, but he was determined not to spend time thinking about it. He had a war to win. He wouldn't say anything about Saul's betrayal, not when it would only cause mayhem and panic within the ranks. No, he would keep this quiet for now.

Carth grabbed a datapad off the desk, but his eyes were fixed on the holo of his wife and son. They were safe on Telos, Saul had said himself it was an empty threat. There was no reason to attack his homeworld, there was no tactical advantage to it. Morgana and Dustil were safe and he would be home with them soon enough. He had made the right choice in rejecting Saul's offer.

Hadn't he?

* * *

This was written for the KFM challenge: Rejection. I always wanted to write the encounter between Carth and Saul, so this was my chance. Many have commented that they think Saul would be more subtle, but I'm keeping this in its original form. Either way, I'd like to--as always--know what you think about the piece. I always love to get reviews and any constructive criticism that you may have, it only helps me and inspires me in the long run. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! - Alexandra 


End file.
